To contribute to the goal of maintaining a self-sustaining population of chimpanzees in the U.S., the Primate Foundation of Arizona will maintain a chimpanzee breeding colony to produce further generations of breeding animals. 63 animals are allocated for inclusion in the program. All are registered with the International Species Inventory System, and none have a history of exposure to non A, non B hepatitis. The colony will be managed to assure the maintenance and production of physically healthy and behaviorally normal chimpanzees. Animal health will be maintained by qualified care staff, including a Staff Veterinarian. Behavioral well being of each individual is assured by the compassionate care provided, and close observation by animal care and trained behavioral observers. Comprehensive records of health, behavior, reproductive status, breeding, and other individual history will facilitate management decision-making, and monitoring each animals' development and the efficacy of management protocols. Breeding animals will be housed in pairs or single-male social groups. All introductions of animals follow a period of adjacent housing to monitor interactions. Genetic diversity will be maintained by avoidance of inbreeding and by insuring that no one animal over-contributes to the population. In cases of uncertain paternity, molecular genetic analysis will be used. In order to assure that each infant develops into a competent breeder and parent, infants will be left with their mothers for as long as is practical. The social environment will be carefully monitored and managed to assure social competence and minimize physical and behavioral trauma. Infants will be hand-reared only if necessary due to illness or injury of infant or mother, or extreme risk to the infant due to maternal incompetence. In the case of temporary conditions, all efforts will be made to reintroduce infants to their mothers.